Earlann Realms
The oldest human kingdom on Prostilvist. The capital is set within the crook of the mountains, protecting them from invaders. Ruled by a long-lived human family, who drink from a fountain of water that keeps them all youthful. (Functionally half-elven). The Earlann Realm got its start around a thousand years ago, when the human invasion of Prostilvist and destruction of the Dalish empire had faded into memories. The people of Earlann grew up surrounded by the artifacts and ruins of the Dalish Empire. Over time, the people of Earlann adopted the styles and mannerisms of the old elvish ways, a style known as Neoelvanism. Notable Locations Cities Eal’un Reom Capital city of the Earlann Realms. Home to roughly 21,590 people. A sweeping city set within magically worked trees, it serves as the home of the Morelei royalty, a human family that has adopted the garments of elvish royalty. It is even said that they have begun to show signs of resisting aging, like an elf. The truth is the family found an ancient elven artifact buried in the ruins of the city; a fountain always filled with fresh, flowing, sparkling water. Drinking from the fountain, illnesses are cured, age is arrested, and vitality is restored. The city is currently divided roughly into five districts, ranging from the opulent Crown District, home of the royalty, to the sprawling Root District outside of the high walls. Hare’un Fal Second city within the Earlann Realms. Home to roughly 10,477 people. Has strong trade ties to the Dalish Confederacy to the east, and is often referred by the elven trades as the Bough of Earlann. The humans, misinterpreting the term, took the symbol of a drawn bow as their crest. The city, smaller than the capital, is divided into three districts. Each one is named after a a famous leader of the Realm. Towns Baywold Town set just south of Telo’n Baruk. Last stop of civilization for travelers headed north out of Earlann Realm, and provides resources to sustain Telo’n Baruk. Home roughly 2,554 people in the walled town, as well as those who make their homes on the outskirts in the arable land. Eastlund A sizeable town near the northeastern mountains, set where three small rivers feed into a nearby lake. Home to roughly 4,903 people within the secure town and smaller farm villages surrounding. Because of the nearby lake and rivers, fish and seafood are the primary exports of the town, but its close proximity to the hills also allows it to serve as a mining town. Soh’bough A modest town set on the western edge of the realm, near the Forest. Soh’ra Cos A town set on the northern shore of the large central lake. Soh’tah Mul A sizable swamp town on the coastline of the realm. The town has a non-aggression pact with some of the local lizardfolk in exchange for apothecary and finished supplies. Luckily evil feeds on itself, but unfortunately the clans have begun to rally behind a singular leader, looking to expand their influence. Soh’xur Na A town on the southern edge of the realm, near the tamed forest. Villages Ardgyld A small village set in the western hill pass near the lake. Roughly 140 people make their home within this pass, predominantly domesticating sheep and goats for wool, cheese, and the like. Infamous for the Rocks Fall tavern, known for being set right by an unstable cliff. The heavy stone roof often has rocks fall from the hill to slam down on top of it, creating a distinctive thud sound sporadically. Bet’al’vel A small village set on the borders of the southern forest, closest to the crashing cliffs. One of the major sources of lumber for the Realm, since everyone knows to Step Not in the Forest. Lacks the superstition of many of the other villages. Roughly 287 people live within the village, with some of the larger families living in farms just outside of the village. Carnholt A small village set near the northeast hills. Nearby is an ancient, ruined castle, rumored to be inhabited by the dead soldiers killed during the Great Dalish Fall, some 3,000 years ago. Every few tids an etherial mist descends from the hills and swirls around the village, and some brave souls claim to see spectral riders circling the village, but no harm has come to any within the village. This event is called the The Last Watch by the villagers, and it is viewed as a protective act. Carrick-on-Avon A small village set on the shores of the river Avon. Near to the Eal’un Reom capital city. Home to roughly 384 people, including the surrounding farmlands. Carrick-on-Solam A small village set on the banks of one of the lakes, using the south-flowing river Solam to aid in transport. Roughly home for 283 people, including surrounding farmland. Carrick-on-Terrus A moderate village set on the banks of the Terrus river, downstream from Eastlund. Home to roughly 466 people within the non-delineated borders o the village and the surrounding farmlands. Goldenfields A large village set downstream from the large central lake. It serves as a trade point between traders heading south on the river to Soh’tah Mul and the farmers who use the flowing river for power and nourishment. Roughly 787 people call the shoreline home, though many travelers and traders make their way through the village during the peak trading seasons in the summer. Golshire A small village tucked within the eastern hills around the large central lake. Tucked away, serves partially as a mining site and partially as a quiet retreat for the rich nobility. Multiple summer homes are maintained by the populace while the ruling nobility are away. While in this village there is a 25% chance that a ruling noble is currently there, and everyone is on their best behavior. Roughly 366 people call Golshire home working either in the service industry or to mine from the nearby hills. Ilkston A small village set on the southern coast of the realm. It serves as a fishing village, and secret pirate stop for those looking to avoid the tariffs of Hare’un Fel. Of the 301 people found within its borders, roughly 190 of them are local peasants working. The remaining portion of the populace are pirates, smugglers, and bandits using the nondescript village as a hideaway. No major exports, but many supplies are imported from other villages and towns. Due to the high lawless element, the town guards are reduced to a paltry two guards, with many crimes and injustices being dealt with by the various criminal collectives. Watch your purse and watch your fingers, else you could lose both. Ardoa’vel A large village on the road towards Hare’un Fel, the Boughs of the Realm. Last stop in and out of the realm. Because of its proximity to the Boughs, it is a somewhat larger village, but is predominantly focused on the creation of alcohol and housing of travelers. Roughly 768 people call this village home, most of them vintners, brewers, and tavernkeepers. Also plenty of bards. The gold standard in Realm Wine. Mul’vel So A modest village set on an island in the middle of the large lake. Roughly 564 people call the island home, most of them involved in fishing and ferrying between the two ends of the lake. Soh’lee Dem Large village on the river, near to Eal’un Reom. Known for maintaining a dam to redirect one of the rivers out of the Forest and towards the town. Home to roughly 749 people within the walled village and surrounding farmlands. Set within the ruins of a much larger town, the leader has hopes of one day recapturing the glory days, however, there just isn’t enough interest to spark long term residents. Te’vel A small village on the way north, near a forest. Wesflynn A small village set on the western border of the realm, under the boughs of The Forest. Whitehaven A small village that connects two other small villages along the border of the small southern forest. Miscellaneous Telo’n Baruk Large military fortress on the northern border of the Earlann Realms. Responsible for overwatch of the northern wilderness, as it is the only safe passage in and out of the realm, unless you’re willing to risk crossing the Forest. And no one is willing to risk crossing the Forest. A battalion of roughly 800 professionally trained soldiers uses the fortress as their base of operation. The Forest The Entirety of the Earlann Realm is surrounded by forest, except in a small passage to the north. Forest grows within the boundaries as well, providing crucial firewood and game to the numerous villages. However, there is one forest in particular that has earned the name The Forest. The western collection of trees has a strong boundary demarcated with ancient stones as tall as a man, covered in barely comprehensible elvish. According to legend, crossing the boundary and Stepping into the Forest is seen by the fae inhabitants as tacit agreement of the fae’s possession of you. If people Step into the Forest, they are never seen again (common form of suicide). There are some who do cross the boundary and reemerge, such as small children on a dare stepping over for a minute and then immediately retreating, but the occurrence is so common that everyone in the realm views all forests with distrust.